Steelix
|} Steelix (Japanese: ハガネール Haganeil) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when traded holding a . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Steelix using the . Biology Steelix is a long, serpentine Pokémon with a silvery-gray body made up of rock-like sections, which can possess chips and scrapes from fights and tunneling. Three of those sections have long rock spikes coming out of them on either side. It has a massive head mainly made up of its large, wide jaw with sets of large square teeth inside. Along it bottom jaw are ridges: there are two pairs of ridges on a male Steelix, while there is only one pair on a female. Several small, square lumps cover the underside of its lower jaw. Its eye sockets are slightly deep set, and the eyes themselves are red. Its head has two long ridges going from the eyes up to the top of its head. The tip of its tail is conical with a blunt tip. As Mega Steelix, its body becomes longer, almost doubles its mass, and gains more features. Mega Steelix's eyes turn blue and its lower jaw becomes more heavily armored with a round, curved shape. Additionally, a third pair of ridges appears on its bottom jaw, as well as two sharp, flat structures comprised of three conjoined projections on each side. The gray, rock-like spikes and its tail point have transformed into prism-like crystalline spikes; the segments from which the spikes protrude are much larger as well. In-between the head and individual spiked segments are smaller units, now adorned by a black spot with a blue hexagon on each side. Several metallic-looking scraps constantly rotate around its neck; these scraps react to Mega Steelix's movements and change position when attacking. The cells within its body, crystallized by the energy produced from Mega Evolution, are stronger than any mineral and able to withstand any temperature. It moves incredibly slowly, but its strengthened body is also impervious to damage, and it lashes out at foes without flinching. http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/new-mega-evolutions/mega-steelix Steelix burrows underground and can be found in mountains or . It lives deep underground, and has been found as deep as six tenths of mile. It is capable of chewing through boulders with its powerful jaws, and its eyes are capable of seeing in the dark. Its body is made harder than diamond by the iron it ingests when it eats soil. It's further strengthened by the pressure and heat underground. In the anime Major appearances Brock's Steelix 's evolved into a Steelix sometime before Grating Spaces while it was being trained by Brock's little brother, Forrest, in the Pewter City Gym. Jasmine's Steelix Steelix first appeared as one of Jasmine's Pokémon in Nerves of Steelix!. Jasmine first used Steelix to help stop from stealing . Then during the Gym battle, Ash's Cyndaquil managed to defeat it, winning Ash the . Other used a Steelix against Ash during the Silver Conference in Playing with Fire. It defeated but was defeated by his . A Steelix was one of the three Pokémon used by Attila and Hun of Team Rocket in The Legend of Thunder!. In All Torkoal, No Play, a Steelix from Steel Valley was scaring the wits out of a wild that would soon belong to Ash. Morrison's Steelix debuted in Saved by the Beldum and later battled in Choose It or Lose It!. accidentally stuck three shovels into the head of an underground Steelix while digging a pitfall trap in Faced with Steelix Determination. It went on to terrorize a village of until the shovels were removed through the combined efforts of multiple Bidoof, Ash's Staravia, and his . In Dealing With Defensive Types!, a Steelix belonging to Byron was used in the Gym against Ash. It put up a tough fight, defeating Ash's Buizel, despite its type advantage and then fought against Ash's Chimchar. Despite its exhaustion from its earlier battle, Chimchar was able to defeat Steelix after a prolonged battle. Steelix appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins! where it was one of the Pokémon on Iron Island that had gone crazy due to Team Galactic. A Steelix that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Dohga and 's Mega Wave. Minor appearances Multiple Steelix appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. A 's Steelix appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . A Steelix under the ownership of a Coordinator appeared in Team Shocker! participating in the Performance Stage of the Contest. A Steelix made a brief cameo in the second , Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Coordinator's Steelix appeared in the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!, performing along with a . A Steelix that can Mega Evolve into Mega Steelix appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A Steelix appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Pokédex entries . It has been compressed underground, making its body harder than diamonds.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Jasmine used a Steelix disguised as an in the Gym Leader's Tournament of the opening ceremonies in the Pokémon League. Brock's Onix tightened its grip on the hidden steel Pokémon, but against the unusual hardiness of its evolution, it only hurt itself, and was eventually defeated after Steelix's stone "hide" scraped off and it was exposed. Jasmine explains that because it was a newly discovered species only so far uncovered by 's capture, she tried to hide its identity in the hopes that it wouldn't be treated as simple eye candy for curious spectators. A Steelix appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Years later, Carr of the Team Rocket beast trio used one against 's Poli as they clashed in the Sevii Islands. It was swung aside rather easily as it was interrupted in its rampage, and after a failed , it was beaten by a smart maneuver. Another was on Iron Island and was used for training with Riley. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Byron has two Steelix which were used in the challenge in which they served as walls to prevent Hareta from getting to the top in Challenge! The Fortress Of Steel!!. mentions having a Steelix in Hareta's Heart's Desire but it was never shown. In the TCG In the TFG One Steelix figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Steelix only appears as a random trophy. Trophy information A combination of - and s, Steelix are the longest Pokémon yet to be discovered, reaching over 30 feet in length. Since they live so deep under the surface of the earth, the intense pressure has made their bodies stronger than diamonds. Evolved from , Steelix is every bit as intimidating as its relative. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Steelix makes a cameo appearance in the stage. When the stage transitions to the , it can be seen in the background along with , , and . Trophy Information NA: With a body harder than diamond, this Pokemon is well suited to digging, using its powerful jaws to tunnel around. Steelix lives deep underground - even deeper than its pre-evolution, Onix. Was it pride that made Steelix prove itself able to go farther? It's hard to say. We tried to dig around for clues, but we got tired after only 10 feet... PAL: Being harder than diamond, Steelix can crush any rock with its jaw. It can also see in pitch darkness. Its territory lies deeper than its pre-evolution, Onix, a full 1000m below the surface. Does it consider its Onix brethren to be "below" it, even though they're higher up? It's hard to say. We may have to dig a little deeper into the matter. Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Ranger Steelix is a boss in Pokémon Ranger. After being enraged by the Go-Rock Squad, it rampages through Panula Cave until the captures it with their Styler. Pokédex entries lives for over 100 years, its composition changes to become diamond-like.}} |} |} . This Pokémon is known to dig towards the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground.}} . This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core, reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground.}} lives for over 100 years, its composition changes to become diamond-like.}} |} |} lives for 100 years, its composition becomes diamondlike as it evolves into a Steelix.}} |} |} |} |} . This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} , Iron Island, Snowpoint Temple}} , Iron Island}} }} |} |} }} )}} |} |} in Cyllage City}} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 12, Forever Level 61, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Terrera, Valora}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 190}} |area=Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |area=Area 15: Stage 01}} |} |} In events In-game events |Special Demo Version Steelix|Japanese region|hide|40|October 15, 2014 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Steelix}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Steelix Mega Steelix Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness - and moves will become ½× and 1×, respectively |gen5dark=yes |olddark=½ |gen5ghost=yes |oldghost2=½}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10||'}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment, while its own Warrior is equipped with a |link= and }} |- |- |} Evolution holding |no2=208 |name2=Steelix |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Mega Steelix is tied with and for the highest stat of all Pokémon. :* This means Mega Steelix has the highest Defense base stat and the highest single base stat of all Pokémon, and is tied with Mega Aggron for highest Defense base stat and highest single base stat of all Pokémon as well as the highest single base stat of all Mega Evolved Pokémon. * Steelix is shown floating above the ground in all console games, rather than, like its pre-evolved form, resting on the ground. * All Steelix in the anime have used the move (excluding cameos). * Steelix is the only Pokémon so far in the games that can hurt the Capture Styler simply by touching the line. * Mega Steelix is the tallest and Pokémon. Origin Steelix, like Onix, is most likely based on a combination of a and . It may also been based on the , a type of dragon that has been presented as limbless and burrowing. Name origin Steelix is a combination of ''steel and onyx. It may also refer to helix (with regards to its serpentine body). Haganeil may be a combination of 鋼 hagane (steel) and nail or tail. In other languages , and nail or tail |fr=Steelix|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Steelix|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Stahlos|demeaning= From and possibly |it=Steelix|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=강철톤 Gangcheolton|komeaning=From and '' stone'' |zh_cmn=大鋼蛇 / 大钢蛇 Dàgāngshé|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Large steel snake" |hi=स्टीलीक्स Steelix|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Стиликс Stiliks|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Steelix * Jasmine's Steelix Notes External links * |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Stahlos fr:Steelix it:Steelix ja:ハガネール pl:Steelix zh:大钢蛇